The New Jenny
by Avenger-lock
Summary: Jenny has a bad day at school, causing new mysteries to rise up and greet her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all the people of the universe! It's me and im finally writing again. Im writing in this category of stories. Soooooo… I just discovered this book and read it and im like THIS ENDING JUST PISSED ME OFF! Disclaimer: ok forbidden game is not mine. It all goes to the awesome and talented L. J. Smith. If I was her I would be swimming in money and hanging out talking to the factiousness characters that I make up. So…. Only the plot line is mine. Julian is not mine sadly… though I would love for him to be mine. Today it is raining and im really bored. So… I came up with this. And yeah… on with the new story**

**Chapter 1 **

I rested my palm against the mirror. The reflection mimicked my actions. My green eyes held sadness in them. Of course that was normal for me. Tom broke up with me 2 days ago. He told me that I wasn't acting the same. I agreed 100% with him. I was acting differently. More emo, I guess. I wore lots of dark colors, black more frequent than others.

It was time for school… ugh. Another day, another boring classroom. I got dressed in my recently bought outfit. Leather black pants and gray v neck t shirt. I grabbed a black pea coat and buttoned it.

Let me tell you, that pea coat looked good on me. I looked dangerously sexy. _Just like Julian_**. I chased away **that thought and grimaced. I've missed him. He… died saving me and my friends. I think he was pretty good underneath that bad guy façade. I frowned. Stop thinking about him! What the hell is you problem, Jenny! _I miss him, _my other voice argued.

Groaning, I picked up my book bag and strutted out of my room. I wasn't hungry so I didn't get anything to eat. I was never hungry these days… im not anorexic, so don't you dare think of that. I sighed. Maybe I needed a therapist. Nah, what was I supposed to tell her the truth. I'll go to a psycho house.. id prefer of being an undercover crazy person. I mentally laughed at that thought.

Laughs rung in the air. My eyes widened. That laugh was not mine. I glanced around. That laugh was familiar. No, its not Julian! Stop hallucinating! I took a few deep breaths and walked to my car. I really wanted a motorcycle, but I couldn't afford it. My mom said she couldn't afford it and I couldn't dip into my college, either. Stupid parents. I hopped into my car, started it, and drove off to school. Talking about my parents, they were on a big business trip for 2-3 weeks. So im left in the house for a long time… all alone. Great… and im scared to be alone, too. I was really paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

Ohmygoddd, I can't express how sorry I am for being gone from the face of the Earth for this long! I basically didnt have a computer for a year long. I relied on my trusty phone and its 4g. Lol, but i promise that I will continue on with this story. I'm actually not sure where this will be going, but if i do decide to discontinue this story, I'll defiantly be writing another one for Julian and Jenny! for now, I'll see how smooth this goes along, sooo... yeah. oh, and sorry for mistakes, cuz I'm writing on a crappy notepad! And thanks to all the people who reviewed, alerted and all that other shiz. Now, the story shall go onnnnn!

Chapter 2

The school was on the side of my car. I took a right turn into the parking lot. It was hard to find a parking spot. Most of them were filled, except the ones in the back. I was the unfortunate one to have to take one of the spaces farthest from the school.. I cut the engine and jumped out of my car. Boy, I really wanted that motorcycle. I was lost in thoughts of how my motorcycle would look like. suddenly, my head was smacked to the side, my cheek stinging.

I slowly blinked my eyes and looked around. I was actully in front of my locker. Ha, guess i really was in lalaland! Dee was in front of my, her hand red front lightly smacking me to wake me up. "When did I get here?" I asked. Her eyebrows rose. "Were you really that out? What were you thinking about, anyway?" She asked. "Motorcycles. I want one." I pouted. Dee let outa laugh. "Are you suicidal? Those things are dangerous!" she exclaimed. "No, I'm not. I could use a therapist, though." I thought about hearing Julians voice earlier this morning, yup, definatly need a therapist.

She rolled her eyes. "why wlould you need a therapist?" Her eyes held mine. I finally gave in. I threw My arms up in the air. "Because I'm a paranoid freak." I sigh-groaned and slid down to the floor, my back to the lockers.. I put my face in my hands. "You're not crazy." she stated. I looked u at her, incredulously. "OK, forst, I spend my time talking to my sub-consious, I'm paranoid when I'm alone, and I heard voices laughig at me this morning. I have issues, Dee." I studied my hands, avoiding her face.. I banged my head against the locker a few times. I finally looked up and saw her looking at me with pity and sadness in her gaze.

"Are you sure?" she sat down next to me and hugged me. "Dee, i'm scared.. My parents can't even know what's wrong. Look at me, I dpn't even wear light colors anymore." I mumbled. "You sound like a depressed teenager." she snorted. I shook my head, smiling. "Nuh-uh." I disagreed. "uh-huh!" she squealed. I giggled. "wow, Dee, you sound so childish." I laughed and she joined in. She got up and held her hand to me. I took it and got up. I dusted off my jeans and grinned at her. "Thanks, you're awesome at making me feel better." I told her.

I saw Tom walking toward us. I wanted to avoid him.! My eyes darted around, looking for a hidng place. I saw a supply closet. Without thinking, I dashed for the door, opened it, and swiftly closed it. I heard Dee and Tom talking on the other side of the door. "Where's Jenny?" I heard him ask. "she had to go somewhere." i imagined her shrugging. I internally chuckled.

To my horror, I noticed that this closet was eerily dark. My breath deepened, and I swear, I felt anpother presence. "Hello?" I felt silly, asking the closet a question.. The darkness responded. Something grabbed me from behind. I was about to scream when I felt something cold and hard press into my temple. Oh, god, don't even tell me... it's a gun.

"Dont make a sound, or you're dead." The voice was very deep, gruff, and intimidating. I gulped and nodded. And to add to my terror, another voice spoke up. "We have to get out of here, now." He opened the door and the light shined in. He stepped out with me in his tight arms. "If anybody moves, screams, or attempts to hurt me, she's dead." M 2 captors announced to the students.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I decided to do another chapter, since I was bored :) And I'm excited to write this chater. Lol, all the begginning of the action happens here! Eep! Along with the chapter! If you review, it'll make me happy :D On with the chappie!

chapter 3

Everybody looked wide eyed at the gun that was forcibly pushed into my temple. They froze. nobody screamed, the air was still and silent. I saw my friends in the back of the hall. I smiled sadly at them. It always seemed me and friends' life were always in danger. I looked heavenward. How did I get into this? I have a pocket knife in my pocket, Yes, it was against school rules, but i felt like I always need it, especially with what happened after Julian. I didn't know self-defense really well, but I felt like i could kick their asses right now, due to the adrenaline in ym veins. I knew that I could get out of their hold, but it was the gun that was the prblem right now. One shot, and I could be dead. 'Girl, just bring out that tough Julian-like attitude' my inner me told me. For once, it wasn't such a crazy idea.

I went on with a really stupid idea to try and get away with my girl charm. "hey, boys? Do you think that you can release some of your hold? You're hurting me." They didn't budge. I looked around, the hall was almost deserted because the students decided to get the hell outta there. No teachers, either. Well, guess noone cares about me. The only people I could see were my friends, hiding behimd the lockers. And they weren't calling the police? I decided to try and flirt. "I like my boys rough and kinky, and passionate." I moaned. Ugh, I feel disgusting. My frriends were staring at me open mouthed like I had just gone insane.

The plan, unfortunetly didn't work. The gun was pressed against my temple harder. I whimpered. Ok, now it was time for the self-defense. But what if it doesn't work? 'Julian would want you to try to live, be tough!' My sub-consious was too obssessed with Julian! If this works, I'm so thanking my inner Jenny voice, I concluded.

I begun with laughiong coldly. "So, this is what you're gonna do? Kill some innocent high school girl? Pathetic!" I growled. I felt the gun shake. Ha! They were taken aback! " You know what I think about boys? They are obnoxious and evil." This was the distraction. "Let me tell you... any boy thats messed with me... paid." I whispered dangerously. I heard one of the guys gasp a little bit. "You know what I did?" I hissed. "NO, and you need to shut the hell up." The gun man said. I continued on anyay. "I cut them to pieces with my lucky pocket knife. I have it right now, still encrusted with the blood." I snarled. On the inside, I was so proud of myself.

i heard the 2 men inhale sharply. The gun stayed at my head, but it felt like they slackened their grip by a lot. I kicked his knee back. It made the gun man fall to the ground, in surprise. I spun around, pulling out my pocket knife. "You bitch!" The gun man roared in fury. His comrade stood by him. It almost made me laugh at how bad his wing man was. He just stood by and watched everything unfold in front of him. Suddenly, I heard a bang and instinctively side-stepped. A pain flared in my arm. I looked at it. The bullet had swiped away skin and left a small crater in my flesh. Ouch, that is gonna need some stitches. At least it didn't look like it was gonna mak me bleed to death. Nothing too severe.

Hatred overcame me. "Do you know what happened to last time a guy played a game with me? He lost!" I shrieked. I threw the knife. I atched it sail through the air. The knife barely missed the gun mans head. He dropped the gun in fright as soon as he saw the pocket knife coming at paled and ran. His buddy followed him. "If I ever see your faces agiain, I'll show you no mercy!" I yelled as they retreated from the school like cowards.

Outside, I must've looked strong and fearless, but inside I was so shaken up and scared. How did I manage to do that with the knife? It was probably adrenaline. I closed my eyes and ook deep breaths. I was a magnet for trouble. I mentally snorted. Jeez, I sorta sounded like Bella from Twilight.

Something about that made me start to hysterically laugh like a phycho. Mabye I was in shock that I had managed to save my own life with some horrible self defense moves. Mabye it was shock at how good I was at being a total badass. I leaned against the locker, doubled over, tears makng their way out of my eyes. I vaguely noticed my friends running toward me in worry. My laughing stopped and an emotionless state overwhelmed me. I couldn't get over the fact that a guy would hide in the suppy closet, and try to hurt me. Haven't I gone through enough craP? Apparenlty not.

Just as my freinds reached me, I became light headed. "ohmygod, are you ok?" a hysterical voice asked. It was Summer. I forced a smile. "Peachy." I sarcastically told her. I took a look at my arm . Ok, it was still bleeding. Long rivulets of crimson slithered down my arm and dropped on the white tiles. I got mpre dizzy and light headed looking at that blood. "Tell the room it can stop spinning." i muttered to know one in particular. "Jenny?" I heard Michael say. "I'm gonna pass out." I breathed out, and then I did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I am back from the dead. And it's been about 1.5 years since I updated this. I recently found the hard copy of this story that I wrote up, and decided to say, "What the hell, I wrote this, might as well type it up and submit it." I still have to finish the ending of the story, but the beginning and middle of the story have been written up. (I'm guessing most of you guys have lost faith in me.) Buuut, just keep in mind that I wrote this when I was about 14 (and I had a knack for the dramatic.) I also don't remember a lot about the characters, so I am sorry if I mess up a bit :P You can now expect better grammar and punctuation! Yaayy XD**

Fog swirled around me, I looked around me to discover... nothing, just gray fog with black mixed in. And then I heard some voices. I couldn't really hear, so I strained my ears to listen harder. There was one voice screaming through the gray-black fog.

"Jenny? Jenny?! Where are you?" That voice had my eyes widening. A gasp of surprise and terror flitted from my open mouth. And then something was taking form in the fog, walking toward me. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. A boy with bleach blonde hair, glacier blue eyes, and a very determined expression stood before me. The fog was parting as he strolled toward me. It was Julian! Julian! The shadow man who was supposed to be dead! My mouth hung open in shock and he sprinted toward me, and proceeded to hug me.

When I say hug, I mean a hug where the person almost chokes the life out of you. The one where you couldn't breathe. And it was a hug that also made you feel safe, and naturally I returned the hug. And then it entered my brain, that I was hugging the man that tried to kill me and my friends. But I was also hugging that good part of him, the part I knew existed. He had saved me from freezing to death in that cave. He let Summer live, and he also sacrificed him life for me, my cousin, and my friends.

After what seemed like hours, we let go of each other. I looked deep into the endless blue eyes. Tears were running down his cheeks. His lips were quivering.

"Julian," I lightly touched his arm. "A-Are you Ok?" I whispered. I saw a slight shake of his head.

"What's wrong?" I have never seen the big, bad Julian act like this, it was honestly freaking me out a bit.

"Jenny, I'm getting tortured. I heal fast, but still, I'm a prisoner. Almost like the way your grandfather was. Except, I'm actually free to move around. I am forced to kill innocents! Children! I've killed before, but this – it's unnecessary! They make me brutally murder them! And now, I somehow have a soul! I don't fucking know what is going on anymore!" He yelled over the fog.

I watched as he slid down to his knees. Hmmm, seems like he does have some sort of heart right now (unless he is lying again). I knelt in front of him and tilted his head up to meet my gaze.

"Julian, where are you?" I asked. I want to help you, my mind shouted mentally.

"I'm in the shadow world amusement park.. somewhere. Why – NO NO! You're not helping me! I refuse to let you risk your life to save _me!"_ He shrieked. "Yes I am." I answer back, my mind was made up, and he couldn't change it. And then the dream ended.

Another dream took place from the previous one. Everything was pitch black and an eerie silence hung in the air. What kind of dream was this? Was this even a dream at all? Just then, a very pale man dressed in all white appeared in front of me. He towered over me by a feet – maybe even more. His head was shiny. He had no hair. His eyes were a light hazel color.

"Young Jenny Thornton. You're time of awakening has finished. You are the second of your kind. A human shadow man. You can walk in daylight. You have advanced strength and speed, and your hearing and sight are more superior than any human senses. But, just like a shadow man, you can only use your powers at night." The man's voice was powerful and deep, resonating through the air, echoing.

Puzzled, I stared at him. "Wow, wait! How is this even possible?!" I asked.

He took a breath before proceeding to tall me. "It is because that bullet had shadow man blood on it. The blood got into your bloodstream. Therefore, it turned you. It's very rare. On ly unique humans can actually change from this process." He explained in a business like tone.

"Who is the first person that is like me?" I asked curiously.

"Me." His voice faded out, as did the dream faded away. I was left in the nothingness of sleep.


End file.
